Shadowing Five Nights
by GoldenLoftwing
Summary: Shadow thinks he's been let off the hook for pulling hooky in Stellar's magic class when she tells him that his only punishment is to go down to the new pizzeria in town and befriend the animatronics. He thought this to be easy. He was certainly wrong. (Friendly Animatronic AU-T from my paranoia-FNaF 1-One-Shots)
1. Prologue

The small dark colored puffball was jerked awake as he was suddenly yanked up into the air. He let out a shriek, his paws scrambling around in the air as he tried to grab onto something, anything, really. ' _What's going on?!_ ' He shrieked mentally, looking about frantically until his gaze landed on the lime green puffball carrying him. "Ma-poy? Sutara-poy?" He chirped quizzically. He would've tilted his head if he could have-which he couldn't since he was being dangled by a dark black foot.

She turned her hazel gaze down to him, giving a swift beat of her wings. "You really let me down, Shadow-poy. I woulda figured it of Hoshi-poy to ditch my class, but not you, poyo." She mumbled, before returning her gaze to the sky in front of her.

Oh…right. Shadow's older brother Kirby-or more formerly known as Hoshi by his mother figure Stellar-had told him to skip his 'mothers' magic class to go have a party at his house. Or, at least, it'd been the plan. Kirby had never come to pick him up, and as he got bored, decided to tall asleep under a tree.

Heck, he'd even been having a really good dream too. He was sort of irritated now. "I'm sorry Sutara-poy…I'll make up for it tomorrow!" He suggested, nodding as best as he could from where he was being dangled upside down. It was really started to hurt his eyes.

"I actually have a punishment in mind for you, Shadow-poy."

Boy…this wasn't going to be fun, Shadow thought to himself as the winged green puffball sped up noticeably, nearly yanking him out of her grip. "What…what kind of punishment, poyo?" He asked, letting out a light whine. He remembered the last time he'd gotten in trouble with Stellar-or Sutara as some were allowed to call her. It wasn't fun, no, it wasn't fun at all. He'd been forced to count all 1,895,893,234,389,847,927,837,128,847 Waddle Dees at the castle-and that was the longest week of his life he'd ever done.

Stellar let out a light chuckle, her tail swishing slightly as she continued to fly along. "It's not as bad as counting all the Dees, poyo, I swear." She insisted, suddenly stopping and causing Shadow to go flying out of her grip. "…whoops!" She shouted, quickly flying and catching him right before he hit the ground.

"Nova…Sutara-poy…you scared me…" Shadow mumbled as the other set him down, beating her wings a few times before landed.

She simply shrugged her wings. Seeing as they had paws, using any other larger appendages they had worked a bit better. "I caught you, didn't I, Shadow-poy?" She asked, before handing him a paper.

The dark-grey puffball frowned, narrowing his red eyes at the paper. "Ma-poy, I can't read. I told you that a hundred times, poyo. I can't."

"Oh…yea…" She trailed off to look away, before shaking her head…body…whatever. She snatched the paper back out of Shadow's paws. "Here, I'll read it for you, poyo. 'Help Wanted. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. twelve a.m. to six a.m. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.' Poyo. To top the deal off, poyo, your gonna get paid a hundred and twenty Deden for only working a week, poyo-and your not even gonna be working, poyo!"

Shadow perked up, however, over the mentioning of the name of the pizzeria. "Oh! I've always wanted to go there, poyo!" He chirped, hopping up and down excitedly. "Sure! It doesn't seem like so bad of a punishment, poyo."

Stellar shrugged with her wings yet again. He wondered if that was a good thing, seeing as she was still smiling. "Alright, then. I suggest you get some more rest, then, seeing as, poyo, you'll be working all night long."

"I'll be fine, Ma-poy! What could possibly go wrong, poyo?"


	2. Chapter I

Shadow slowly pushed the door open to the establishment, rubbing his red eyes. He really just wanted to sleep. Why, oh, _why_ did it half to be at night time? He figured he'd be better at doing that than this-at least he could interact with the animatronics.

He walked rather slowly through what he supposed to be the dining area, the animatronics dormant on the stage. He really wanted to talk to them.

Hmm. Well, the manager he met earlier didn't say he couldn't. Smiling, he trotted over to the stage and offered the animatronics a smile. "Hi-ya there! I know you probably can't hear me, poyo, but I just wanted to finally talk to ya, poyo. Ma-poy would never let me come here due to all the problems, poyo, but she'll let me work the night shift, poyo! Isn't that great, poyo?"

Shadow was silent for a few moments. Was the purple bunny's ear twitching slightly? "Oh! My names Shadow-poy. Without the 'poy' suffix, that is poyo. I look forward to stayin' with ya, poyo!"

With that, the black puffball turned and walked down a hallway away from the show-stage. ' _Guess this where I'll be working._ ' He told himself as he noted the small office. Well, it was big to the around one foot tall puffball, anyways.

He noticed a black leather chair in the back of the room with a camera settled into the seat. At the desk four feet away was a phone and a bunch of trash. Shadow presumed the last person that worked here was rather messy. Or the day shift guy.

Oh well. He was fifteen minutes early, he had some time to kill. He pushed the chair over-which turned out to have rather well working wheels on it-to the desk and hopped up on top of it, using the chair as a stool, beaming. Ooh! There was a purple hat there with the letters 'SECURITY' written across in black bold letters.

After putting it on his head he rolled back to where the chair had originally been, smiling as he picked up the camera. It seemed to be turned off, which came across as rather odd to the black puffball.

Hmm. How was he to turn it on? There didn't seem to be a button…Shadow began twisting the device around, before giving it a shake. Ah. There it was. It was on the show stage, focused on the animatronics. It was 11:58.

"Nn, I shoulda brought food with me, poyo." Shadow couldn't help but complain, frowning as he stared at the robots, before letting out a sigh as he set the camera down. "This is gonna be so boring, poyo." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Of course, then he got an idea. Why not just go to sleep? If there were to be a break in, he was certain that he would wake up for it. After all, why let the hunger pang him all night when he could simply sleep through it all?

He smiled slightly, settling himself comfortably into the black chair. Yes. That seemed like a good idea. His red eyes slowly slid shut as he pulled the hat over his eyes to keep out the rather dim light of the office.

He fell asleep moments before the purple rabbit whirred to life.


End file.
